1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braiding apparatus and a perforated braid, which has dual cores. More particularly, a braiding apparatus for braiding the perforated braid with constant intervals of perforation forms a first braid section to braid one strand with a plurality of yarns, sequential braid section to braid a certain length of braid with two strands and another sequential braid section to braid final strand with the previous strands. The braiding apparatus equips a pair of carrier contour changers mounted underneath a carrier guide plate, which has a plurality of carriers, carrier contours and a pair of coupling holes to braid one or two strands of yarns by connecting or separating carrier contours.
2. Description of the Related Art
A braid is generally formed with a plurality of yarns that cross each other. The braid is used in various fields such as wire coatings, string hoses, binding twines and the like. The tubular braid is formed with a plurality of yarns braided around an outer circumferential surface of core yarns, wires or binding twine. This method allows the braided yarns to stretch or bend. Therefore, the flexible braided core yarns formed around the wire or twine provide protection for the inner substances from external impact or contamination. Currently, braids are widely used as binding twines for commodities such as shoes, apparels or the like as well as for specific uses.
A conventional braiding apparatus consists of a carrier guide plate provided with carrier contours along with a plurality of carriers, a plurality of feed goats for rotating a plurality of carriers along the carrier contours on the carrier guide plate, a drive gear for driving the plurality of feed gears and a plurality of rollers for winding the braided twine.
As shown in FIG. 1, a braiding apparatus for braiding a common tubular braid comprises two carriers crossed with each other and forming a slight in a zigzag pattern formed on a guide plate 100. A plurality of feed gears opposed to the crossing center of the carrier contours is disposed at a lower portion of the guide plate 100. Therefore, when the plurality of feed gears are driven altogether by the drive gears, a plurality of carriers 101, 101′ installed on the carrier guide plate 100 are rotated and moved along the carrier contours on the guide plate 100.
The plurality of carriers 101, 101′ rotates around the center of the guide plate 100 while traveling along the carrier contours. In this way, each of the carriers 101, 101′ rotates and moves along the carrier contours of the guide plate 100 while crossing with each other. Thus, a plurality of yarns 102, 102′ are braided to form a tubular braid 103 by the crossing and rotating of the carriers 101, 101′, on the outer circumferential surfaces of core yarns.
However, the above-described tubular braid has a tubular common cross-section such as a shoe strap. The round braid is easily loosened due to loosing the friction force when the braid is moving very hard. For this reason, various kinds of binding means are introduced to solve the loosening problem.
To solve this problem, for example, a polygonal braid and its braiding apparatus are disclosed in Korean Patent No. 348360. The braiding apparatus for braiding a polygonal braid such as a rectangular braid as well as a triangular braid equips a carrier guide plate constructed such that a plurality of carrier contours are crossed with each other with an array of feed gears corresponding to the carrier contours.
Accordingly, the polygonal braids such as rectangular or triangular braids are used for binding twines of shoes or apparel. The polygonal braid has a larger sectional area than a tubular braid to increase the friction forces between the braids, which are leading to improve the binding force. The laces of shoes and apparels which are applied with the polygonal braids would not easily become loosened due to the increase in the binding force.
However, the above-described polygonal braid applied to the laces has disadvantages, particularly when knot is required to be frequently tied and untied. In this situation, the binding portion would have troubles or difficulties to untie easily.
When a knot is formed on a braid, the knot will exert unusual binding force on the braid depending on a person who makes knot. Thus, if the binding is made with strong force, it will be difficult to untie the knot. Contrary, if the binding is made with weak force, the knot will easily be loosened. Therefore, the binding means with proper binding force must be developed to solve such problems.
Relating to a fishing net or fishing line, there are used either tubular or polygonal braids to make continuous cross twines. The cross pattern is braided in such a manner that the branch lines are connected to the main lines with constant intervals. However, the cross patterns have a problem in that the binding portions of the branch line are easily slipped off thus displacing its original position and massing up the fishing net or fishing line after a certain time has elapsed. It would be burdensome and expensive to correct the displacement of the massed up binding portions in fishing net or fishing line.
Therefore, a new concept of braids with knot used for the various purposes is developed to prevent the displacement or loosening the binding portion.